


Ben 10 Transformed; Origins

by Carni



Series: Ben 10 Transformed; The Complete Collection [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carni/pseuds/Carni
Summary: When Gwen sees strange behaviour from a nearby meteorite she and Ben go to investigate. When it ends being a watch jettisoned from space with the ability Ben must become a superhero. Covers one year and three arcs of story beats.
Series: Ben 10 Transformed; The Complete Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138910
Kudos: 1





	1. 0.1 Chapter Guide

Ben 10 Transformed; Origins

Rookie's Journey Arc

1.1 Transformed

Ben wields the omnitrix and decides to use it to better the world and Gwen has a bizarre dream telling her to save the future, by keeping the charms safe.

1.2 The First Villain  
Ben finds his first Villain… and it's a girl? Not wanting to hit a girl he must look past morals and towards justice when she plans to kill Grandpa in order to weaken Ben.

1.3 Ben Tennyson, Mall Cop

Ben must use his Wildmutt transformation in order to avoid being hypnotized like the others. Along the way Gwen learns to understand Wildmutt's beast-like tendencies.

1.4 Man-Hunt

The Forever Knights look for the tech reading they received, meanwhile Tetrax, Kraab, and SixSix. SixSix attempts to kill Tetrax for siding against the mission and Kraab must face a decision, before he chooses a side the knights take him away.

1.5 Horrors

Kraab is dead, thrown in the dumpster with no plans to even make use of his remains. Angered by his bitter rivals death Tetrax charges in and kills multiple men, leaving many more injured, only to get to Enoch and be carried away for testing where Ben tries to save him.

1.6 Animo Crackers

Animo attempts to steal the American Scientific Invention of the year award from last years winner as both years he would have won had his inventions not been deemed dangerous to society, mind controlling a massive mutated frog he goes to set up his small army.

1.7 Racey Jokes

Vin Ethanol and La Grange are having a dangerous road race, Ben must stop them and learn about family. Vinny ends up joining the Tennysons and becomes a car repairman

1.8 Oh, How Charming

Gwen hears about a magic convention and goes to it suddenly remembering to look up the Charms of Bezel. She does so on the omnitrix and learns of a secret

1.9 Fun, Fun, Fun!

The circus freaks arrive to a nearby bank and Gwen starts trying out some spells she found deep on the extranet

1.10 Too Far Out

Animo goes too far, even for his twisted standards and mind controls some knights to fight for him after taking him out Max decides it would be in their best interest to trail the knights

1.11 A Terrible Fortress

The knight's fortress lies underneath a normal looking park. The trio go in and find horribly grotesque things awaiting them

1.12 Hopeless

After the battle knights grab and capture them, questioning them relentlessly. Gwen shoots a message to Vinny on her emergency cell phone.

1.13 Vinny To The Rescue

Vinny drives his car up to the forever buried fortress where he kicks down the door using a crowbar and emergency handgun to beat up any knights. He unlocks the experiment room and saves Ben where they do battle together and get Gwen and Max.

1.14 Cheek Pinchers

Vilgax Shows up at an old folks neighbourhood with an angry SixSix, where Gwen and Ben's Aunt Vera lives. Vera gives Gwen her Grandmother's diary and she practices magic doubly as hard from now on, Vera casts some of the few basic spells she can to help Ben fight while Max goes to Mount Rushmore

1.15 Teamwork Makes The Dreamwork

Max arrives with Ben almost certainly at death's door if he didn't have regeneration on some transformations. Vera protects him with mana shields the best she can while Max fires a shot from behind. After receiving medical attention from Vera and Max Ben makes a swift, moderately fine recovery

Kevin 11 Arc

2.1 Funny Story

Max tells the truth about his past, and Phil takes advantage of Gwen and Ben. When Max noses his way in and discovers Phil's plan Ben must remind him why being a plumber is considered noble

2.2 Remember me?

Kevin gives Ben a beatdown on lunch break. After school Ben goes for payback, but gets caught in the act. Kevin thinking it's super cool gets Ben drawn into his sick ways. While Gwen meets Charmcaster for the first time. Vinny Banishes Kevin from the family until further notice, making quite a fool out of himself.

2.3 School Daze

Ben spends the day cautiously watching over his shoulder for any sign of Cash or Kevin. When Kevin shows up he tries to absorb all the omnitrix's energy at once, mutating him into a horrific mix of Ben's powerhouse and speed playlists.

2.4 A Date With Max… And Vinny… And Billy

Max wants to go to the drive-in theatre with Ben and Gwen, their parents agree with a little convincing, but Ben's parents are a touch too busy to drive out so Ben and Max have to drive out with Vinny. La Grange and Vinny's wife are there, antics ensue.

2.6 Double Freaky

Ghostfreak… escapes. Gwen has to race against Charmcaster through a spooky looking basement to get the Arcamada Book of Spells. Meanwhile the circus freaks, Ghostfreak and Hex all want Gwen out, has she gotten a good enough hold on magic to get out alive with spellbook in hand, find out on the 21st exciting episode of Ben 10 Transformed; Origins

2.7 Projector

Kevin has already killed over 1000 people. Max has very high authority, but can only spare him from the Plumbers for so long. Max searches with Phil for the Null Void Projector just in case use is necessary. When things get bad Vinny drives Ben out of the fight.

2.8 Malware

Malware absorbs the omnitrix's power to Ben's favourite alien. With the use of his most experienced alien torn away Ben loses the fight. Malware attempts to merge with the omnitrix, but a prepared Max fires a charged up laser beam at the Mechamorph

2.9 Dynamic Duo

Kevin hears a voice in his head, bargaining with him to team up and kill the boy to get the omnitrix. Kevin who doesn't care about getting the omnitrix and is driven solely by revenge agrees. Gwen learns how to work off Ben as a supporting role.

2.10 Null

Vilgax comes down after tussling with Ben, he's become slow and weakened, but Ben is out of omnitrix juice. Vilgax is blasted to the Null Void, but effortlessly crawls out and attempts to kill Max. Gwen seals Mana over the next portal with just enough strength to lock him in.

2.11

Kevin stands above Ben's limp body and lifts a foot when his foster parents show up he lowers foot and grabs his mother threatening to kill her. His foster father stood his ground, partially because he was frozen in fear and Kevin's madness starts fading.

2.12 A Monster's Tears

Max has a heart to heart with Kevin, who ends up in tears, grabs the projectorand goes to the Null Void to train his powers. Max wonders if it was right to let him go, his father says it was but still, something likely would happen to the kid there, even in that form

Forever King Arc

3.1 Bugger Off, Creep

Clancy is trying to protect his old apartment building, at this point it's far past rotting and the bugs are eating the wood, but those bugs are his friends and the apartment is their home. Problem is he's hurting others trying to demolish the dangerous building

3.2 Really Ticked Off

A giant growth has formed on the Earth and some cultists and "superheroes" are getting into an argument that Ben just finds plain annoying

3.3 The Name's Driscoll

Driscoll, The Forever King has hired some higher class villains, that have all made an enemy out of Ben Tennyson.

3.4 Omnitrix Guardian Xylene

Ben and Gwen meet Cooper who says he has tickets to the theatre. Wanting to go to the theatre they pretend to be interested, Eventually Xylene comes down, hoping to teach ben some basics of the omnitrix, so it doesn't go useless in an ignorant child's hands.

3.5 The Negative 10

Driscoll's plan is finalized and the Negative 10 attack. (Yeah short description)


	2. 1.1 Transformed

There are many ways to tell a story… And many ways stories can shape a character… from the carefree wisecracks and heroics of Ben Prime, to the media crazed shenanigans of Ben 23, to the psychotic destruction fueled terror of Mad Ben… 

This is the story of Ben 10 from universe 29…

\---

Thursday, June 22nd, 2006

A loud ring emanated from the school’s bell, Ben jumped up, almost slamming his knees into his desk. Across this Summer and next Summer he would be travelling all the states in America, minus Alaska and Hawaii. 

“Haha, yeah-hah! No more Bellwood.” He shouted, running out of the class.Bellwood prided itself on being ‘The most normal city in America’ and Ben hated it. His Grandpa had pulled up to the school a half hour in advance.

Ms. Veran couldn’t be bothered to harass Ben for his misconduct of school policy. Ben ran square into J.T. a childhood friend of Ben’s who had, at least pretended to have turned to the dark side.

“Hey Ben,” J.T. spoke in a faked “cool guy” edgy voice before signalling to Ben. 

Ben turned to where J.T. had motioned and saw Cash Murray’s thin arm into his nose. “Ay, J.T., Sebastian, special day special beating for Little Miss Emerald Eyes, yeah?”

Cash’s way of saying ‘yeah’ made it sound he had a slight australian accent, it was that word and that word alone. One day Ben mocked him for it, he did it all in good fun and didn’t mean anything by it, more-so pointing out how goofy it sounded contrasted with his thick New York accent. He got what he deserved, a total knackering bruises scratches he and Sebastian outnumbered him and Sebastion was damn strong for a grade 4 he’d left with torn up clothes, scratches, bruises, knicks and a tenner stolen straight from his pocket, as he hadn’t yet gotten a wallet.

It seemed Cash was always picking on someone the only reason he and J.T. hung out was so J.T. didn’t get beaten up and the only reason he and Sebastion hung out was to beat up the big fish, they barely hung out besides a few instances where they planned to do something big. Today was their last day before they entered middle school, it was their last day to beat up the younger ones, they’d be throwing fists at everybody, besides, Sebastion was going to a different school, his real friend was Kevin, He was worse than Sebastian and Cash combined.

Cash grabbed Ben’s collar, tearing the V-neck apart at the meeting point. J.T. walked up and held Ben against the tree, “Let’s just get this over with.” J.T. lightly whispered, not wanting Cash nor Sebastian to hear. 

A horn came out, it was shockingly loud for coming from the antique of an R.V. known as the Rust Bucket. Cash ran out, Sebastian cursed, and wished he were a bigger man, before following in Cash’s direction.

“Took him long enough, huh?” J.T. said.

“Hey Dweeb!” That was no Grandpa Max, he was using the washroom.

“This beating is nothing compared to the hell she’ll put me through.” Ben said smugly, “She’s my cousin, Gwen.”

“H-Hey,” J.T. meekly raised a hand as he spoke and Gwen smiled back.

“Don’t tell me you like that geek.” Ben said flatly.

“No way!” J.T. adjusted his glasses, “Look, I know we don’t quite get along and I kiss Cash’s ass, but I don’t want-”

“I know- just don’t give me any beatings, hm?” Ben said, even he’d admit J.T. wasn’t some bum punk, a nerdy loser, yeah, but not a total asshole.

“Yeah, I’ll-”

“Hurry up, Ben!” Max said moving back to the driver’s seat.

“See you.” Ben spouted before taking off towards the R.V. with “personality” as Max put it. He would’ve been embarrassed if everyone hadn’t already seen it.

\---

“You’re friends with your bully?” Gwen asked.

“Mind yourself, dork.” Ben retorted, “It’s a guy thing, we get in proper fist fights, not drama fueled cat fights.”

“It’s true, Gwen.” Max said. “Guys don’t hold fights against each other probably a good 90 per cent of the time. It’s only the real jerks who ya stick it up to or kneel before them and follow their every command.” Max laughed, remembering his youth. “I can’t speak for girls, but in my experience they seem to try to ruin reputations. Do me a solid and stay out of that, alright?”

“Alright grandpa.” Gwen turned back to her laptop’s screen. She was at least thankful Max had installed a bunch of tech that allowed her to access the internet and charge devices among other things.

\---

Friday, June 23rd, 2006

“We’re here!” Max said parking in site 8 of an empty camping grounds. They’d spent part of the day in the aquarium watching a 4-D documentary about fish, because what could possibly smell nicer and they had gone through the Acadia National Park, which Gwen quite enjoyed, it was fine, but the real kicker came in the market, coconut, arugula, octopus, feta, bell peppers, and pickled green beans, among a few other basics… How does one go about making a meal out of that? But he promised to die for classics for desert.

According to Max he had no clue, but was determined to figure something out. He was sure this was nowhere near the weirdest ingredients he’d cooked with. Besides he had some canned supplies and in case of emergency, MRE’s.

Grandpa Max taught Ben how to fire a bow and arrow and while Ben was busy getting the hang of it, Max went and taught Gwen how to fish with live bait. Ben had a blast with the bow and Gwen… well she still thought fishing a boy’s thing.

Max pulled out some rice he had stored in his necessities cabinet and made a coconut octopus curry dish with a rather unique side salad. 

\---

Dinner was surprisingly edible, but by now they’d covered the taste with steaming, gooey smores and the kids were on their Console and Laptop respectively. Max was preparing to start an early morning drive and went to bed at 18;30 bringing out marshmallows, chocolates, and graham crackers for the kids to snack on.

Ben took full advantage eating at about the rate an average 10 year old would, Gwen was going slower. “Hey!” She shouted as she lifted her head from the computer. “Save some for me, you fat, greedy pig!” 

“Yeah, yeah….” Ben said. “I think I’m getting sugared out anyhow.”

Gwen lowered her gaze back to her computer screen and caught a glimpse of something along the way, a shooting star! It was going weirdly slow, almost as if hovering down delicately. She made a wish, for the trip to not be quite so bad as she expected.

“Ben, check it,” She said, pointing to the sky. Suddenly the meteor shot lower and hovered around again out of sight.

“What?” Ben asked with a mouthful of marshmallow goop.

“It’s gone, there was a shooting star.”

Ben grinned. “That the case? If so, then I wish you were-”

The ground erupted in a rumble below the children. It was very mild and there was a minor tone ringing out that was obvious enough, but didn’t wake Max

“Hey, that must’ve been it,” Ben said.

“Yeah, because meteorites cause earthquakes.” Gwen crossed her arms. “You’re so ignorant, didn’t they teach you most meteorites burn up in the atmosphere?” Gwen’s face morphed into a blank stare before her eyes lit up. “Hey, hey, hey, this could be the scientific discovery of a lifetime! I mean, imagine the headlines, Ben, ‘Two Ten Year Olds Find Mysterious U.F.O. Origins Unknown.’” Gwen laughed and jumped out of her seat, “We’d be Bellwood Heroes!” She calmed herself and straightened her posture. “Of course we’d hand it over to a lab for research.” She paused. “What you say we check it out?”

“You go.” Ben said flatly, “The tone stopped, it was probably just an earthquake, if it were the meteor, it’s just a rock.”

“Rocks don’t do that, douchenozzle, besides Grandpa said we have to go together if we leave the campsite.”

“Dude, the dinosaurs, besides he won’t know.”

“You’re such a jerk, to me and grandpa!” Gwen furrowed her brows and jabbed Ben in the gut with a mid power blow knocking Ben’s breath out.

“Crap, no fair, you know like every martial art.” Ben gasped for breath. “I’ll go, whatever, just don’t bring Grandpa into this next time, jeez.”

Ben got up to his feet. “Give me a minute, and we’re not giving a rock to scientists.”

“C’mon, wuss.” Gwen grabbed Ben’s wrist and half dragged him the first bit of the way.

“It was somewhere this way.” She let go of Ben. “Let’s split up slightly, Not too far we need to be able to hear each other. You go to the right.” 

Ben looked at his wrist, Gwen certainly had a grip. He shook his wrist before wandering through some brush, a thorn cut his jeans pretty bad, looked cool though. He wore them pretty loose so he didn’t get a knick. ‘And these were my nice pair’ Ben thought to himself. Ben weaved between trees and smelled something, fire? He looked up and saw smoke.

“Hey Ben!” Ben jolted and whipped his body around to see it was just Gwen. “I saw the smoke and went running, saw you along the way. Nice pants, dilly-dallier.”

“I tore my jeans and the plants are thick, okay?” Ben said, coming off harsher than he'd wanted to. “Let’s just go.”

“That I’m down for.” They rushed to the crash site.

“No fire,” Ben said, it seemed to land in the clearing.

“Yeah and it’s not a rock,” Gwen said, but not in a demeaning way.

“What is it?” They stared at it, it appeared to be a perfectly circle metal orb with incredibly intricate patterns etched in. Ben jumped into the crater it made in the ground and reached towards it.

“Wait, it’ll be hot!”

Ben was practically touching the thing by the point she warned him, needless to say she didn’t have time to finish. “Not even hot.” Ben said, smirking.

The orb beeped a few times in different tones that made Ben jump back, but at the very least they didn’t sound threatening. The orb’s outer layers folded back and the under layers pulled in, revealing what else but an oversized wrist watch.

Ben reached for it, almost in a trance. Suddenly it liquidized in the wrist area and slapped onto his wrist, the watch face shrunk to be slightly smaller and the wristband tightened around his wrist.

“Get off me, get it off me!” He shouted, yanking and trying to get hold of the bottom.

“Ben!” Gwen said reaching for a big thick stick and running it under the bottom where it was a touch loose. She slammed her foot down, no budge. “How does this damned thing work?” She shouted into the void as she stomped down on the stick putting her whole body into it, which just caused the stick to snap in two.

“Crap, what’ll we tell Grandpa Max?”

“That you brought it with you, dimwit.”

Ben pressed in both buttons at once and the watch face came up.

“What the?” “Is it supposed to do that?” Ben and Gwen said in unison.

There was some sort of hologram of a bizarre crab in a green glow with its shell atop it’s head unfolding to reveal a huge brain. The animation seemed to have no looping point, just playing out the crab’s abilities. 

Above the hologram was a long screen of information.

“Extranet?” Ben pondered, looking over at Gwen.

“I guess it connects to Grandpa’s internet all the way from here. It must be a pretty advanced computer, and that crab looks so real, like I could reach out and touch it.”

“Body linkage complete, please use the omnitrix as desired to complete DNA merging. What shall I call you, user?” asked a husky voice.

“Ben.”

“Okay, Ben, collect a voice sample and it will be used for any voice function, this can be changed at any time and voice mail will play in original voices.”

“H-”

“Voice sample collected, read user manual carefully.”

“Yeah, no.” Ben said.

The manual closed. “Hey dork,” Gwen said, “Flash it back up.”

“Uhh…” The manual opened back up without him doing anything. “Wo-hoah! I didn’t do squat, this thing rocks, hard!” He flashed through a bunch of blogs and judo jammers forums he frequented. “Fast too.”

Gwen stared at Ben almost bewildered looking. “Ben. We need to show Grandpa.”

“What about the user’s manual, didn’t you wanna nerd out to my watch?”

“Right. Flash that up I’ll just skim the basics, I swear.”

Ben did as told and Gwen did as promised, they understood the very minimum, and it would take a while to get the hang of. Apparently initially it had a time in, time out feature to stop the forms from taking over his body, but it went away once DNA merging was complete.

They understood how to access the extranet and how to browse it, and learnt that it had far too many little gadgets built into the tiny thing to list or even seem plausible. 

They went back to the brain crab and pushed down the watch face, in an instant Ben’s body morphed into a crab about 3/4ths a metre tall. 

“Check this out.” Ben lifted the plates covering his brain and charged electricity, shooting it into the air with a bang. He could move clouds through electrokinesis. He swirled them around a bit, making them have a stick figure battle if you looked at them right. That wasn’t the best thing, no, Ben felt like a chess master and he had access to knowledge of things he hadn’t learnt.

Amazed, they ran off to wake Max, well, one of them crab walked halfway there.

“Uh, where? Who?” Max said as he rose up.

‘It’s just us, Grandpa,” Ben said.

“Ben found this supercomputer watch thing Grandpa!” Gwen spoke without pause, Max’s eyes widened, he was suddenly quite awake.

“Supercomputer? You sure it isn’t just some international thing?”

“No way, it’s beyond anything I’ve ever read about. Even has built-in wi-fi.” Gwen said.

“I’ll show you when you wake up fully.” Ben said over top of Gwen.

“In the meantime I’ll ready some tea, jasmine sound good?”

“Sure Gwen, sounds great. And I’m quite awake, had to stay alert back in the air force.” Max said. “So tell me about this watch thing.” Max sat at the Rust Bucket’s table.

“Well, we’re keeping the main thing a secret until we can show you live, but I think it called itself the omni-... uh, omni-something or other.”

“It’s omnitrix, doofus.” Gwen said as she set down Max’s tea.

“I heard something about that, it was vague and a couple years ago though, stories I’d assume were greatly exaggerated.” It was more than a couple years ago.

Gwen stifled a laugh, “They weren’t exaggerated, Grandpa.”

“Whatever you say, Pumpkin.”

Gwen didn’t mind the name when Max used it, but she would admit it was quite childish.

“Green means go-o~.” Ben said as the watch changed from an orange-ish red.

“Let’s check this omnitrix thing out, hm?” Max lifted himself from the table and the kids led him out of the Rust Bucket eagerly.

Ben slammed down on the watch face flicking through the aliens he selected one with a “sick haircut” 

“Check my style,” Ben said through a nasally voice. 

“Pretty cool, Sport.” Max put a shocked look on his face.

“Right, not really a fan of the swampy green but this hair, pretty slick if I do say so.” He ran his hands through it. “It’s warm, lemme try something.”

Ben widened his stance and stretched out an arm. “I have the sense that if I move my arm like this it should release some steam or gas or whatever.” 

“Ew!” Gwen said burying her face in her hands and looking away.

“It’s methane, commonly found in manure.” Max stated, should be harmless as long as Ben doesn’t…”

Ben grunted as flared his body sending out a wave of fire. “Woo, yeah!”

“Benjamin, we are in a forest!”

“Next time release the gas quicker so you don’t release so much,” Gwen said, looking a touch green at the gills.

“Whatever, it’s not that bad, besides I did it in a clearing. I think I’ll call this one Swampfire!”

An odd sound came from behind and Ben had a laser blast off his arm and bore a giant hole into where his heart would be pre-transformation. The green blood was burning through dirt with acidity. Gwen screamed and went into shock passing out.

“Shit!” Max shouted 

‘Looks like Ben’s regenerating okay. That’s good,’ He thought, ‘I’d imagine this alien’s weak point is either the omnitrix’s face plate or the head, I can’t say for certain, I’m no xenologist. At this rate it should take about 2 more minutes. Their firing shots are rather fast given their power about five a second each, one blow anywhere and I’d be dead, I can’t protect him, but I can sure as hell run.’ 

The thoughts whizzed by in a split second and before he could even think he grabbed his grandson. ‘They should leave Gwen alone.’ He turned around, “Forgive me Gwen!”

He climbed into the R.V. and his engine screeched out.

\---

Off world, Unknown time

Gwen could hear a distant voice but it was vague, something about forgiveness.

“Heya, lucky girl.” A feminine voice called out

Gwen turned to follow the voice but could only see a vast labyrinth of floating purple landmass that seemed to defy all laws of the universe. But more notable was the sky, it looked as though acrylic paint had been haphazardly spread endlessly and it seemed to warp and distort in blue, purple, and magenta energy blasts, it was indescribably beautiful.

She was made out of blue plasma of some kind. “It’s cute and all seeing you at your weakest,” The voice spoke, “But it’s going to give Pesky Dust problems recognizing you, and you need him, so let’s just do this, don’t worry it’s temporary.” Gwen was now purple with a fully developed woman’s body

“I-I’m old,” Gwen stuttered. “What do you mean Lucky girl? What do you mean my Weakest? Who’s Pesky Dust? Where am I?”

“You’re not really here and Lucky Girl is just a little nickname. In the “real” world you’re sleeping perfectly safe, long as you follow the rules here, of course, Pesky Dust is looking for you.” Gwen looked confused. “He’s a “fairy,” Don’t worry about it. Any other questions?”

“Okay, this is too much.”

A feminine body appeared, she had long silver hair and wore a black and purple coat. More strikingly, she was floating, she landed on the platform of which Gwen stood and extended her hand. “Look, don’t worry, honey, it’ll all make sense in 7 odd years time. You may as well forget everything I’ve told you, it won’t change what happens.” Gwen took her hand and she flew her to a signal, Gwen would have been screaming if not knowing it was a dream.

“But just know you’re going to see me outside ledgerdomain, and we won’t bond for years, but trust me we’re doing this for a reason. Now this is important, look up the Charms of Bezel and get to my Uncle, steal the charms, and don’t destroy them, time only shifts amongst major change and I sense this already changed it, I can’t know what will happen once you keep the charms, but as long as you do you’ll create a better timeline.”

“I think- I think I get it, just keep the charms safe, yeah I can do that.” 

“Smart for a 10 year old.” The silver haired woman stated.

They landed where Pesky Dust’s signal was. The blue fairy came up and flicked Gwen before she could ask anything, causing her to wake up and forget everything. 

\---

Earth, Friday, June 23, 2006

“Ben? Grandpa?” All their stuff was there besides the Rustbucket. ‘Wasn’t there some droids or something?’ She was in her old body, same faded grey jeans and loose pink coat she wore through the day. She looked up, hearing the familiar light hum of the Rustbucket’s motor, A few kilometres away it was running into the droids.

Max looked up at the sky, there was a massive oval of hardened rafeidanite. “Holy… Moly…” He looked over, Ben had been locked out of the omnitrix but had healed with only a few scratches and burns remaining, not bad for someone who would’ve died.

“It’s not my day today.” Ben said slapping the omnitrix desperately.

“Time to organize your playlists, select a voice, make a plan for-” 

“No time you stupid watch!”

“Heart rate increase at irregular human-.”

“Shut up you dumbass watch!”

“Voice help shut off.”

“Stop fiddling around Ben, give me a look.” Max looked for a second, “Alright. Looks like there’s a few tasks we can do later.” Max quickly haphazardly set as much as he could but the big robot was already causing destruction. “Give me a break at least Gwen had enough sense to run, okay just gotta set three playlists, let’s make them balanced and… done,” he clicked save for later.

Ben mashed the button and slammed the watch face so hard that he didn’t have time to see what he picked. “Cool,” came a deep husky voice, I’m like a land angler fish. He ducked his head through the Rust Bucket’s door and stared down the robot.

“You want me, come and get me!” The robot used a long arm to pick up Gwen, “Hey!” Ben shouted. 

It fired a spiraling laser wave at Ben. “Jump!” She screamed as the attack was charged up, Ben tried to dodge but was too slow. Some scales fell off revealing a chunk of cauterized flesh, at least it didn’t tear through to his organs

“Need water, lightheaded.” Ben said, stumbling about the field. The Rust Bucket Pulled up in response. Ben grabbed onto the side and was dragged across the ground near the lake, weaving along the way to avoid swipes and laser waves.

Ben jumped into the water and his legs grew to a mermaid tail, he leaped out of the water and into the air using his arms and legs to stick the landing onto the robot. He bit through the outer rafeidanite and chewed up the internals 

As it fell Ben was crawling as fast as he could to grab Gwen and jump down. “And he sticks the landing!” Ben shouted. Before the omnitrix timed him back, “Great timing too!” They left the chunk of alien metals lying around. Gwen said they’d probably lock up the campsite and scavenge it.

They met up with Max back at their campsite who was making a call. “Grandpa! I did it!”

“Sorry Ben this is important.” 

“Hey,” Gwen said. “I saw you and for what it’s worth, you did a good job, even if I smell like fish now.”

“I don’t care if you noticed! Grandpa’s the one I wanted to notice.”

\---

Above Earth

“Blast these Bloody injuries. If I were in any other situation that shitty little brat would be dead where he stands!” screamed the warlord. His body was torn apart and little bug-like robots were repairing his body, only visible through the darkness by the tiny orange light on their back, giving his suit a beefy, modern redesign. 

“I’m sorry, Master. There is nothing we can do.”

“No, you’re wrong. The three elites, send them.”

“B-but their so-”

“No buts, say that again and you shall be put to death.”

\---

Petropia

“That much? What’s the catch.” Asked a large broad shouldered Petrosapien, in a video call on a holographic forehead chip displaying a mutilated warlord almost completely hidden in deep black shadows. In front stood a grunt making the video call.

“11,000,000 Chysti.”

His eyes widened “Mm, and to think I was gonna retire in a few weeks.” The Petrosapien paused for a hot second. “Just give an omnitrix when you figure out how to recreate them, and I trust you to credit me, It’s not like you’ve skimped on me before.”

The Petrosapien closed the video call and looked over his railing, getting a building not made of mainly crystal in Petropia was quite tough but he had a quite stunning quartz mansion, highly fashionable on and off Petropia. “Looks like I’m going out with a bang.” He stated simply.

\---

“These readings, it must be alien, we can not allow filth like that on this planet.” A balding man with a comb over said. 

“Do as you please with my men, I have no missions planned.” Spoke a man under a golden yellow mask. “Do me a favour and avoid leading them to death again.”

“I suspect a fellow earthling has it, any man of Earthly origin using alien tech for the sake of it, then they are no intelligent man. Merely sub-human filth that must be put to death.” The man paused. “No pathetic human such as that could kill even a single man of mine...”


End file.
